The Silver Lining
by Ashi-chan and Ichi
Summary: AU. A look into a universe where the lines between Good and Evil are blurred. Is any human ever a true saint?
1. How the child was killed

Rating: PG-13

Desclaimer: I own nothing. So sueing me is as effective as sueing a chair.Good luck

P.s.- I do own the poem(s), which is why they suck.

Can you see life's spining wheel

As your tragic fate is sealed

Just how do you feel

Scorched by your own inner light

And if the dark

Came for you tonight

Would you scream?

Would you fight?

Or would you give in to its embrace

And let all this fade away

And if you did who could say

Whether you were killed or born that day

Ch.1 How the child was killed

It was dark. So very dark...And cold. There was no sound, but his own silent breaths. He slept in the cold stone room , turning and grimacing as the night went on. He had nothing but the clothes on his back to keep him warm, so the cold would wake him from his restless slumber only for him to fall back to sleep again. He did not want to be awake, being awake would only make his imprisonment go by more slowly. Hopefully by the afternoon his father would grow bored of such a dull form of torture and go torture his mother instead.

After all it was her fault. She was the one who fell for a muggle, a cruel one at that. He was just the end result. The product of a horrible mistake. Or so his father said. His fool of a mother only sighed when he repeated this, and told him one day soon they'd leave this place and go somewhere magical. Tom smiled bitterly, his mother always told him stories about such places, places she had foolishly abandoned for his father. She had left the grand mansions, the ancient rooms filled with the dust covered books, and the numerous amounts of people who would bow upon just hearing of their great ancestor's name. Slytherin. And in return for her sacrifice his father showed only disgust for what she and his son were. A witch and a wizard of unimaginable strength and wealth.

Tom stiffened as the door opened. In the doorway stood his father. It was odd for him to be connected to this man by blood and name, but to be so different. They shared nothing, nothing but the name Tom Riddle. Mr. Riddle didn't bother to hide his disgust as he grabbed his son roughly by the collar. Tom didn't protest as he was dragged up the cellar stairs and into his father's study. On the ground was his mother. She was bleeding badly and her breathing was ragged. Despite his bitterness Tom found himself tearing himself free from his father's grasp and running to her battered form. She pulled herself up and shook her head as he reached to help her from the ground. Tom's eyes shown with love and respect. No matter how rough things got he could trust his mother to pull through with that Slytherin strength and cunning of hers.

" Tell him now Tom. Tell him about the let-" Tom cried out in shock as his father struck his mother across her face. She didn't make a sound, but straightened herself up. He gave his mother a calculating look.

" You and that- that boy have caused me more trouble than I can stand. Stop talking nonsense and take him to his room. I expect to see you both at dinner. Cleaned and well dressed. I have nothing more to say."

" Tom tell your son about the letter." Tom looked away, whatever the letter said it had to be important, otherwise his mother wouldn't go to such lengths for him to know of it, and the more eager he looked the less his chances of finding out about the eluding letter. He could feel his parents eyes boring into each other, fighting a battle of wills.

" Why not?" Mr. Riddle said with a careless shrug. After all it's not as if his reaction will change my decision." And with that said he reached into his trouser pocket and brought out a thick, heavy envelope made of yellowish parchment. Tom looked over the address written in violet ink and with a shaking hand turned the letter over. There was a dark red wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. Tom closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing.

He knew what this letter was about.

Before he could rip the sealed envelope into oblivion it was plucked from his small hands. He looked up slowly into his father's smirking face.

"And now you know what is not yours to have. Happy birthday." And with that same smirk Mr. Riddle left his only son. Tom looked from his father to his mother. What he saw there in her pale face surrounded by dark brown curls, and smeared with dried blood was more than he could have expected.

It was triumph.

Tom ate quickly, but not fast enough to draw attention to himself. He then waited patiently for his father or grandparents to excuse him. It didn't take long for one of them to notice his empty plate and tell him to leave for his bed. Tom left quickly, he felt as if there was something different tonight. Something new, something wonderful. Yes, he could feel it and judging from his father's unusually tense attitude he felt it too. But whatever was happening it was slow in coming, for the only odd things that had occurred that day were Tom's letter and his mother's absence during dinner. Where she was only Merlin knew. He had the feeling his father had sent her to the cellar for the night like he always did when one of them had some kind of outburst. Why she had chosen to behave like she had was beyond him .

He changed into his night garments and crawled into his small bed, wrapping the thin sheet around his small body. And as he rested his head against the pillow there was an urgent rapping against his window. With a pillow muffled curse he turned and stumbled to the dark drapes that hid the outside room. Tearing the drapes apart impatiently Tom tried to take in the sight in front of him without screaming for joy. His mother perched on a broom in front of his windows dressed in what was undeniably a black velvet robe and cloak. His fumbling fingers hastily undid the window fastening and threw the window open.

"Put these robes on and jump on. We have places to go and an important friend to see, and it must be completed soon if we're to start your education."

"My education in what?"

"The Dark Arts." His mother said with a grin he couldn't help but return.

The ride was a long and cold one, not exactly what he had wanted his first time flying to be. None the less he found the sensation of flying among the clouds with a full moon and a sky full of stars strangely fulfilling. It also gave him time to get his thoughts together. The only draw back was how slow they we're traveling.

"Mother why are flying instead of just doing apparation?"

"My old friend has anti-apparation wards covering his property for a good twenty miles."

"Really? Isn't that a bit-"

"Paranoid of him? I'm afraid that he's had more than his fair share of Aurors. Persistent morons, attacking such a powerful dark wizard as Daedalus. He will teach you all there is to know in the Dark Arts. He was once my teacher."

"Mother why didn't we leave sooner if you where taught by such a powerful dark wizard?"

"It's long and tiring story. You know that when I married your father he didn't know what I was and I didn't tell him until I was four months pregnant with you. When he found out he was enraged and wanted me to destroy you and leave him. I left and went back to my old childhood home to get a spell from the books our ancestor left us."

"What spell did you get mother?"

"A spell called interpretor arcarius. It's a spell that allows one to control another's memory completely. The only trouble was that a foolish, meddling light wizard named Albus Dumbledore who had killed Grindelwald was watching me closely. He knew the slytherin family had been supporting and even at times controling Grindelwald. Unfortunately, your Uncle Marcius had been the one toying with Grindelwald and was killed when he was killed due to the special link he had created between Grindelwald and himself. Your grandparents were executed by dementors. So when I tried to cast a spell on your father he was able to find it's source, me. He, of course, reported me to the minstry who would have thrown me into Azkaban, the wizards's prision if it hadn't been for one thing-"

"What?"

"You, my son. Those ministry workers couldn't throw me in that hell hold pregnant without causing a world wide uproar. No decent wizard could think of condemning a woman in such a state into the most feared prisons in the wizarding world."

"So they spared you?"

"No, they bound my magic in me with a curse so that I could feel it, but never use it. It left me in a very fragile state. I would have died if I hadn't gone back to your father. But my biggest concern was you. The spell they used on me hadn't been performed in over five decades, so I didn't know what kind of an effect it would have on you. Would you be born stripped of your power as I was of my own or unaffected? I knew that our family had enemies in the wizarding world powerful enough to destroy us both if I returned powerless so I hid us both in your father's home. But now that I know for sure that the wizard's blood runs unaffected in your veins. I know you will grow strong enough to protect us both and carry on our family name without shame through out the wizarding world."

"And Daedalus will show me how?"

"Yes, he shall be your mentor while you are not attending Hogwarts."

"Mother..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

They reached a small, stone house. There was a large garden surrounding the house that consisted of the most odd and dangerous plants Tom had ever seen. Some where taller than him, while others where hardly the size of his thumb. As they passed them his mother named off and described a few of the more interesting ones. Tom found himself lost with all the different bits of information. How was he to become the greatest Slytherin Heir if he couldn't even remember the names of a few plants?

"Ah, Ophiaca my dear child, it's such a pleasant surprise to see you here and away from that dreadful muggle." Tom jumped at the voice and turned to see an old man, who looked as old as the earth itself seemingly glide over and embrace his mother. After the embrace ended Tom found a pair of cold white eyes baring into his own.

" I see that you've brought young master Tom with you. Hmm. I must say, the Slytherin blood stands out quite clearly in him. I take it that both of you have come here to arrange Master Tom's education in the more interesting fields of magic."

"Yes, I was hoping you'd give Tom the honor of your guidance, as you had once given me, my old master. I am willing to give you anything you desire for the exspense of his training."

"It is I who would be honored, as I have been honored before, to teach a descendant of the Slytherin bloodline. I would have been terribly displeased if you had taken him to anyone else. Especially since I have trained over three generations of your family and I see you all as the only family a poor old man like me is likely to ever have. The only thing I desire is an eager and determined pupil. Will you be that pupil Tom? Are you willing to go through great amounts of pain, exhaustion, and frustration to become one of the greatest dark wizards of this age? Look me in the eye child and don't lie, I can tell if you lie to me." Tom looked up unflinchingly at the old man.

"I am willing to do whatever it takes to bring honor to the Slytherin name." Daedalus smiled.

"Spoken like a true Slytherin, Master Tom. I do believe I will find teaching you most fulfilling."

That is how Tom's education began. Soon after both Tom and his mother moved into the small home. Those warm summer days of training were the best days of Tom's life. There was no angry father or disapproving grandparents, just the three of them completely isolated from the outside world. He soon found himself surprisingly close to his mentor and mother. He couldn't think of a day without Daedalus' teaching or his mother's warm food and even warmer smiles. How could he ever leave them to go to Hogwarts? Still his mother insisted on it. She said there wasn't a single person in their bloodline who hadn't attended Hogwarts since it was created and Merlin help her if he thought he was going to be the first. But it looked like the solution to that particular problem was solved when an interesting letter came. Or rather almost came. The poor owl delivering it was killed the moment it touched the first ward. In fact the letter wouldn't have been found at all if it hadn't been for Daedalus' habit of reinforcing the wards daily. On his way back he happened to stumble on the bird's body and the letter which was addressed to Ophiaca Riddle from the ministry of magic.

"They say we need the permission of that filthy muggle to send Tom to Hogwarts! Those wretched, spineless cowards! How dare they! They have no right to do this! I am going to tare their eyes from their sockets, smash their faces into-"

"Daedalus.."

"Then I'll rip each of their nails off with a fork an-"

"Daedalus! That's very lovely and all, but I could just go and have the muggle sign the permission statement."

"Well, I suppose...Are you sure it's safe? From the shape Tom and you were in it was oblivious he was none too gentle."

"I'll just offer him some money or treasure from my vault. He'll give in willingly as long as I promise that neither Tom or myself will ever bother him or his family again. Trust me, it will be simple."

"If you insist my child, but I do believe it would be more effective to torture a few of those mindless asses."

"You just want an excuse to torture a few of those morons."

"Ah. You know me too well my child, you know me too well."

Ophiaca walked up to the mansion he husband owned cautiously. If she had been able to perform magic this would be a much easier situation, but powerless the only thing she had to rely on was her husbands greedy heart and the large roll of muggle pound bills clenched in her fist. With one last deep breath she pounded on the door in front of her. At first there was no sound, then the sound of slow footsteps came to her ears. The steps stopped and the door busted open.

"Hello, What is your...It's you." Tom Riddle senior stood in the doorway of his home glaring down at his wife.

"I need you to sign a paper for Tom. I'll pay you if you do it and I promise you'll never see either of us ever again."

"I told I would not permit any child of mine to work such disgraceful and sinful things as his mother. The very blood that runs in his veins is tainted with the evil your ancestors and you yourself have committed."

"Do not mock my bloodline. If anything he is most tainted by your blood, by your never ending possessiveness and greed! You think you have honor. Ha! You care absolutely nothing for your family! With you it's only about your money and how to get more money. Your parents aren't giving you an allowance any more and the only way you can get money is through Tom and me, as you found out the hard way. Oh, don't try to look like you haven't tried steal from me. I'm no fool, even though I married you."

"Even if I have it's not stealing. When you married me what was yours became mine, which is why you put me in your little will. So after your death I will be in control of your funds until Tom comes of age."

"And how do you think I'll die? Will a tree fall down on top of me? Will a rabid mouse bit through my skull and eat my brains? Or do you think you have the nerve to kill me?"

"I don't, but they do." Riddle replied with a smirk. He stepped aside and out came two wizards. One with long auburn hair and a beard, and blue eyes hidden behind half moon glasses. The other, obviously an Auror, had the same auburn hair, but had a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes. Both eyes looked down at the witch with the same bitter hate which was met with cold indifference from the witch.

"Hello, Dumbledore. I see you brought your son. Is he here to do all the work for you? Or are you here to actually fight me yourself? Ophiaca smiled coldly at the men.

"No, we are here to sentence you to Azkaban for the kidnapping of one, Tom Riddle."

"That's pure bullshit and you know it, Gryffindor scum. Just because I removed my son and myself from the care of this cruel simpleton doesn't mean I kidnapped him. You just know what's going to happen and want to prevent it before it does. The only problem is there is no way to prevent it. There is no evidence against my family or myself. So give up now Dumbledore."

"There are numerous ways for us to do this Mrs. Riddle. Don't make it hard for yourself."

"I'll do as I damn well want to. I'm not one of your pawns. Nor do I ever plan to be."

"Very well. I see you wish to make this difficult. Marvis..."

"Avada Kedavra!"

Daedalus cursed as landed face first on the ground. He had never been talented in flying, but with all his wards he found it necessary to fly at least a good twelve miles to apparate. Which he did as soon as he was done dusting the dirt off his favorite robes. He landed in the grave yard near the hill that the Riddle house rested on. Curse Ophiaca and her ability to make him worry more than usual. If she could have just given the damned muggle his money and have him agree to her having full custody of Tom then he wouldn't be out here right now. Of course, they were probably fighting. Trust her to fall for a muggle as stubborn as her.

He stopped in his tracks. There were people talking to man that had to be Tom's father. Who were they? Could they...Wait. He took a closer look at the bearded one. It couldn't be.

Dumbledore. The gryffindor prick himself. This was bad. He performed a quick listening charm to pick up on the conversation.

"So the authorities won't question my parents' or my wife's death?"

"No Mr.Riddle. We will have everything set up so that the ministry believes your wife poisoned your parent's in an act of revenge against you. Then they will take care of the paper work. You have nothing to worry about. You have just inherited two very large fortunes. I thank you for your help."

"No problem. It was no tr-"

Daedalus apparated back to his broom. How was he going to tell Tom?


	2. How the monster loved

A.N.-Sorry this took me so long to update. Not like anyone was reading anyways……Well, I know that the summary is weird, but you should be able to grasp the plot (let me flatter myself by saying there is one) of the story sometime soon. If not, don't worry, you're not missing much.

WARNING: This is seriously inappropriate material. Read at your own risk. SLASH.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so if you sue you get a large sum of my nothing.

Ch.2 How the monster loved

"Fuck this." Tom cursed throwing down yet another failed potion. The nineteen year old man lowered himself down to the cold stone floor, careless of the potion that stuck to his robes and dragon hide boots. The fifth failure this week, the _fifth. _Just when he was making so much progress it all led to the same dead end.

With a sigh Tom pulled an old tattered piece of parchment from his left boot. In fading writing the parchment gave a promise that had driven Tom on for long years after his mother's death. Tom could still remember when his master had first given it to him from his mother's old books. Written in Parseltongue, Tom could only assume that it was written by an heir of Slytherin, if not Salazar himself.

_Prince, Prince_

_Leader, Heir_

_Find Thy Own_

_In Thy Enemies Lair_

_Child, Child_

_Destroyer, Caretaker_

_Find Salvation_

_In Thy Maker_

_Torn Apart _

_Stand, Fight_

_Together As One_

_To Signal The End_

_Of The Faithful Dawn_

_And From It's Flaming Depths_

_May Twilight Be Drawn_

The message was unclear to him. All he knew was that it most certainly was about an heir of Slytherin, and the Gryffindor heirs. Which was why Tom had found himself trying his best to make the famous, or rather infamous, Seer's Eye potion, highly notorious for it's ability to throw it's user into madness from the sheer power of the Sight it bestowed upon them. If he could only tell Daedalus ………

No. He could do this. He was not some child that needed to be babied or looked out for. He was the heir of the Slytherin bloodline. All he needed was to look over the potion recipe again. Surely the problem would present itself soon enough. With new determination Tom plucked an ancient leather book from the desk. Surely he could find something in the old book maybe….

Tom picked himself from the floor. Daedalus had once mentioned that if you were ever doing a powerful Divination potion that involved the heart of a pixie you had to be sure it was a mixed with something from a wizard or muggle. The book also said 'Something given by choice that shows what you wish'……Hmm. Something that was both would have to do, but-

Tom smirked. Maybe there was something after all…….

* * *

Marvis Potter blinked his eyes wearily as he woke. He had fallen asleep at the old cottage in the leather chair by the fire after along night at the Ministry. Then he had met up with Sasha and they had a couple of drinks. The dim light of the fire showed a half full bottle of firewhisky on the table in front of him that proved his memory correct. Usually after drinking that much he slept for at least ten hours. What could have woken him? His answer was given the minute he woke up enough to realize that he had to go. And he had to go NOW.

Jumping up as fast as he could he went to the bathroom near the guestroom. His agitation at waking up soon disappeared when a soothing relief assaulted him as he let loose. Sighing satisfaction he was about to zip up and go have another go at that bottle of firewhisky when he felt arms wrap around his waist. A spell was whispered and for a moment he went blind. Then with another spell his feet were bound to the floor and his hands bound together in front of him. Just as he was starting to panic the hands of those arms carefully rapped around his little friend. Marvis half moaned as they started jerking him off. Just as he was getting into the rhythm the hands were moving by a mouth slowly bit up to the base of his jaw.

"Yes. Harder….umm……Yes, YES! AHHhh." Marvis panted as he came. He tried to turn around to find who had just done that to him. He couldn't remember if Sasha had come back with him or if he had picked someone up later in the night. As he turned a spell cleaned up the mess and the spells on him were removed. What he saw when he turned around made him wish he still had the blinding spell on him.

Standing there smirking was the damned Riddle brat. In his hand was a vial that contained what was undoubtedly his semen. And in his other hand was a wand pointing straight at his head. Marvis' first reaction was to reach for the wand hostler that usually rested on his left hip. But he soon realized in horror his pants were around his ankles. He wondered if he could just jump out the door and ro-

"You could try that. But are you really that stupid?" Riddle said practically laughing at him. Since when had the monster learned how to read minds?

"Seventh year." Riddle replied casually, twirling the vial in his left hand.

"So you're just going to jerk me off and then kill me in a bath room half naked?" Marvis asked still thinking of some way to escape.

"Basically, yeah. But I'll spend enough effort to make sure you land in your own piss too if that makes you feel any better."

"Why you little shith-"

"_Crucio_" Marvis fell to the floor screaming. Tom muttered a simple body bind curse that kept every part of Marvis' body still but his head, which continued to jerk and hit the tile as he screamed. Tom grabbed the auror by his hair and dragged him back to the toilet. Then without a word he removed the crucio and rammed the man's head into the inside of the toilet. Tom smirked as he heard the man drowning in his own piss as he gasped for air. Tom levitated Marvis' head out of the toilet. Marvis took a deep breath and then promptly began to throw up all over himself.

"You fucking bastard. Too scared to duel me like a real man, you little shit?" Marvis gasped.

"Dueling you isn't worth my time. You're just a foolish coward who can't even protect his own house."

"Wha-?"

"Really Potter, I thought you'd have the common sense and consideration not to have one of your secret entrances guarded by an old woman and her grandchildren. Putting them at risk like certainly was thoughtless of you. But I guess I'll give you your present anyways. Surprise!" Tom said, smiling mockingly, holding up a small teddy bear.

"You killed them? You…BASTARD! YOU KILLED THEM! BASTARD!" Marvis sobbed. Tom just smirked at the broken man in front of him.

"Why are you crying Marvis? You've killed children before."

"Those weren't children! They were monsters just like you! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! BASTARD!"

"Ohh. Poor Potter. Did you love them?"

"Like you'd understand! Bastard! Yes I loved them. Heartless bastard!"

"_Avada Kedavra" _Tom watched as the green light hit the sobbing man square in the chest stopping his furious ranting. Then Tom left Marvis' dirty, lifeless body on floor only stopping long enough to drop the little teddy bear next to it. Tom strolled through the living room and into the small kitchen. He used the revealing charm to show him the magic trap door in the fireplace. He carelessly pulled it open and threw himself into the dark emptiness behind the door. Moments later he found himself in a small pantry. He opened the door and walked into the much larger and more modern kitchen. Then the side door to the living room opened. Tom spun around.

"How did it go? Did my brother like his surprise? Did he?" said a small boy in blue pajamas with wild black hair and blue eyes.

"He loved it. Thanks for helping me." Tom answered with a smirk. He gave the smiling boy a galleon with a small pat on the head. Then Tom went to the back door that was charmed so only a person of Potter lineage could open it. This the child did without being asked. Tom, silent as a ghost, went through.

"Did he say anything else Tom?" the boy asked shyly. Tom turned and looked the boy straight in the eye. He let a small smile grace his face.

"He said he loved you."

* * *

Tom watched silently as the potion cooled. It had the semen of Potter and a little of his own blood. Basically it was perfect for his purpose. And in only a matter of minutes he'd have his answers about this strange ally and his future enemies. He didn't know whether he should ask for Daedalus just in case something went wrong, but in the end decided against it. He called for a small house elf to assist him as he poured the potion in a large wooden bowl. Together they headed toward a small stone door.

"Wait for me out here. Make sure no one disturbs me." Tom ordered. The elf nodded and bowed as Tom walked into the unlit room. Tom quickly lit a few torches that hung on the old stone walls. Then he placed the bowl in the center of the room. Taking a deep breath he took a vial of salt from his robe pocket used it to enclose himself and the bowl in a circle. Then he sat himself cross legged in front of the bowl. He then carefully dipped his fingers into the bowl, taking a small amount of the potion which he placed on both of his eyelids. After he dipped his fingers back in and placed his fingers in his mouth. Then he placed both hands on the surface of the liquid. Keeping his eyes open he began the chant to anchor himself. A few minutes later he was satisfied and closed his eyes. His world fell into an inky darkness.

Tom found himself in front of a large apartment building in Muggle London. The place was swarming with people nearly shoulder to shoulder with the person next to them. But Tom slipped right through-_literarily-_the crowd and walked toward the building. He was about to enter when he felt a slight tug. It was a tug at his very being like his soul was telling him to go somewhere.

Shocked, but unafraid Tom went to where his being was telling him to go. As he went the feeling grew more insistent and joyous. It was a strange combination of feelings he hadn't had since his mother promised to take him to the park. This made no sense. What could possibly make a grown wizard feel so? It was ridiculous and just plai-

"Dear Merlin." Tom whispered. In front of him sat an angel. An angel with messy raven locks, golden skin, and startling green eyes that shined like stars. Tom could only tell the boy's gender from his clothing. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and an old shirt, both of which were far too big for his small frame. Dirt covered the boy, and he appeared to be in need of a meal since his ribs were jutting out. But all in all he was so innocent, so beautiful.

And a Potter.

Tom didn't bother to try to fool himself otherwise. It was undeniable. Yet this didn't discourage him. He would have this boy, no matter the price. It was unquestionable. The boy's fate was sealed. He was Slytherin property. For life.

As if sensing Tom's piercing gaze two green eyes rose to meet his own.

"Hello, Tom." The boy said. Tom jumped and looked around him, but the boy was still watching him.

"You can see me? And you know me?" The boy nodded.

"You come to me in my dreams. Don't you remember?" The boy asked. Tom was about to say no, but one look at the boy showed him he was on the verge of tears just at the thought. So he did what he was good at. He lied.

"Of course. I was just surprised."

"I was too! I've never seen you in the real world. Only in dreams. Am I dreaming now?" The boy asked. Tom shook his head." Then you've finally come to get me? I'm leaving?"

The boy was so eager. So happy it broke his heart to shake his head again. Once he did the boy's eyes began to water up. Tom approached him to comfort him, but he turned away. Tom looked at a book resting nearby. It had 'Harry Potter' written in marker on it.

"You lied, Tom."

"No, I didn't Harry." Tom walked over to were the boy was sitting, taking him into his arms. Tom sat still, rocking the boy. He was shocked. The only way it was even possible for him to be holding the boy was if he were on the plane of existence Harry was on or if their souls were connected. Tom almost jumped when Harry wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on Tom shoulder. Tom wasn't a fan of physical contact, but he had to admit this was nice. It was perfect.

"When will you take me away?"

"As soon as I can I swear."

"Okay."

For awhile neither of them moved. They just sat, entangled in each other. Both for once content with the world. Tom wished it could last forever. It only lasted for another ten seconds.

"BOY!"

Harry jumped. Pushing himself out of Tom's arms and falling at the same time.

"I'm sorry Tom. I have to go."

"Where?"

"Home…" Harry replied quietly. But the pain and fear held in that one would told him more than he ever wanted to now. Tom grabbed Harry's hand.

"I swear I'll come Harry."

Harry smiled one last time. Then he grabbed his stuff and ran. Tom turned away. Watching him go made the emptiness return. The emptiness he never knew he had 'til then. He wanted to chase Harry down. Wanted tell him not to go back. Tom sat and stared at the darkening sky. Then he smiled.

"One day…Harry…….One day."


End file.
